


Glasshouse

by tsunderekat



Series: this is us [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderekat/pseuds/tsunderekat
Summary: Orochimaru failed to defeat Sarutobi during the invasion on Konoha. Expecting to be sentenced to death, he is instead conscripted into life service as an Omega to the only Alpha who has the power to control him.





	1. Orochimaru Stands Trial

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi :) ... well this is embarrassing to admit, but I'm a bit of a late bloomer when it comes to Anime and only just finished season 2 of Naruto. So this fic might not be entirely accurate. Still, please be patient with me. I'll try to refer to the Naruto wiki for all necessary information in terms of world building. Feel free to correct me if I get something wrong, but please no spoilers. I'm going through the series at my own pace, juggling work, study commitments and two cats. 
> 
> Cheerio  
> TK

> _"Fate leads the willing and drags along the unwilling." ~ Seneca_

 

On the day of the trial it was raining. It was neither jarring, nor swinging about in sheets, and this Orochimaru found dreadfully disappointing. No this rain had to be a light, spring drizzle. It sparkled on terracotta rooftops and glass windowpanes, spun through the village on a warm breeze, and gently tickled his nape as he was escorted to the courthouse. _‘It’s mocking me’_ , he thought, _‘laughing at me. That for all the damage I caused, the tranquillity of the village has barely been disturbed._ ’

Orochimaru was surrounded by eight ANBUs, all cuffed to him with chakra chains. An unnecessary precaution given that he was already wearing a collar around his neck devised to stem the flow of chakra. He designed it years ago, a gift for Sarutobi when he became Hokage. _‘How fucking ironic.’_

He looked around. People appeared to be scuffling about aimlessly, but one only had to look closer for the patterns of camaraderie to emerge. Children ran between houses with heavy baskets of food. Women, and slight Omega men, swept rubble off the streets; stretched new clothing wire between houses, as they chattered good-humouredly amongst themselves. Men divided the labour, moved in groups to consult one another on skills and resources. The burly ones worked together to lift heavy wooden frames into place, replacing damaged walls and fallen rooftops. They were so busy restoring their lives they barely spared him a glance. He walked like a ghost among them. Unimportant, barely worth noticing – and it jarred him. The hatred he felt for them was almost physical, burning low and steady in his chest.

Why did the old fool spare him in battle? Perhaps he wanted to make a spectacle of his death, a boisterous public execution. Maybe it still pained the sentimental dotard to deal the killing blow, and he wanted to delegate this duty to a subordinate. Or maybe he simply didn’t want to dirty his pristine, Hokage hands. Out of all the possible reasons, the latter made his very blood itch with resentment. _‘How dare you look down on me Sarutobi? I orchestrated this invasion, and I deserve to be acknowledged!’_

“He’s here. Inform Lord Hokage.”

Orochimaru was pulled to a halt. A station guard nodded and vanished out of sight. A moment later the gate began to open. Orochimaru lifted his eyes to study the four Hokage’s. Even 400 feet and carved from stone Minato, thought Orochimaru, with no small hint of amusement, still looked like a brat.

“Let’s go.”

The head ANBU jerked on the chain, forcing Orochimaru to catch his balance.

“Lord Hokage is waiting.”

They walked in a silent procession into the courthouse. Inside, the room was filled to the brim with spectators. Everyone wanted to see the great Orochimaru brought to justice. Various feudal lords, advisors and elders occupied several rows of public seating, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. The Hokage’s bench stood against the back wall, two smaller benches stood in front of it, one for defence and one for prosecution. Both empty. No one was stupid enough to defend Orochimaru, and there was no need to explain his numerous crimes to the Hokage.

Sarutobi was already seated. Orochimaru was led into the centre of the room. Without warning an ANBU jerked on his ankles, forcing him to his knees. He hid his wince behind a sneer. Sarutobi cleared his throat, and a hush fell over the assembly.

“We’re here today to oversee the trial of one Orochimaru; a wanted criminal, former member of the Akatsuki organisation and one of the three Sannin. His invasion of Konohagakure has had a devastating impact on this community, and endangered the peace that we’ve worked so hard to achieve between our nations. His actions directly resulted in numerous fatalities, and for that alone the recognised punishment in this village,” Sarutobi leaned forward to meet Orochimaru’s eyes, “is death.”

Orochimaru restrained an eye roll. _‘Get on with it old man. We all know the outcome of this trial. They didn’t come here to hear your speak. They came for blood.’_

“However,” continued the Hokage, and Orochimaru noticed a subtle change in his eyes, an almost, but not quite, amusement. “I have been contemplating the full extent of your crimes against the people of this nation. Not only the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but many other communities have suffered at your hands in your selfish quest for power. It seems that when one put all this into perspective, a punishment like death seems unjustly lenient.

 _‘Lenient?’_ Thought Orochimaru. _‘Are you mad? There's nothing more unforgiving than death.’_

“As such, I’ve come to the conclusion that the punishment must be more befitting of the crime. You’ve been found guilty of countless loss of life, and with life you shall repay your debt to society.”

_‘What is he talking about?’_

“Therefore, I hereby sentence you Orochimaru, to suffer your Omega nature bonded to an Alpha."

“What?” Orochimaru didn’t register himself speak. After all that feeble, unsteady voice couldn’t possibly be his; but he must have, for Sarutobi was again leaning over the bench to look at him.

“Furthermore, you will undergo the bonding ritual, Chimei-tekina Kizuna.”

An astonished murmur broke out across the room. Chimei-tekina Kizuna was a forbidden jutsu that hadn’t been legal in Konohagakure, since the first Hokage declared it barbaric at the first pronouncement of law. Even the most remote communities, like Sunagakure, recognized that an Omega’s right to choose was absolute.

_‘No…’_

“I have sent for Tsunade. She will be tasked with reversing the damage you’ve inflicted on your reproductive system. Once you’re restored to full health, she’ll induce a heat, and we’ll commence Chimei-tekina Kizuna immediately.”

The chatter in the room grew louder.

_‘No…’_

“Ah… Lord Hokage, the nature of this punishment…well it’s somewhat unorthodox don’t you think?” Said one elder, rising hesitantly from her seat. “After all even the first Hokage…”

“The first Hokage decreed that the laws must apply to the citizens of this village, and law abiding guests, Elder Kirigiri. Since Orochimaru is neither of those things, the laws do not apply to him.”

“Still it seems…extreme. Other Omega’s might see this as offensive. Aimed to directly disparage their biological worth.”

Orochimaru waged a war against the fog of absolute terror permeating his brain. The Chimei-tekina Kizuna ritual was created for one purpose, and one purpose only. To enslave Omegas; forcing them to give up all physical and mental autonomy. On top of the restrictions of a regular bond, this ritual linked two chakras together, in favour of the Alpha. An Alpha could give an Omega as much, or as little, chakra as they deemed necessary, leaving them unable to find employment, defend themselves, or even move beyond the distance of the bond.

Centuries ago, when Omega’s were traded for their chakra, the wealthy purchased Omega’s with unique abilities in order to strengthen the jutsu in their bloodline. Once the Omega whelped, an Alpha could simply drain the chakra until there was nothing left then dispose of then any way they chose. Many were forced into brothels, some into breeding stables to make children for infertile Alpha and Beta couples. While others were simply slaughtered and left as food for the crows, tragic casualties of human greed. It was an abysmal way to live.

“If you don’t mind me saying, Lord Hokage, this seems unnecessary and impractical. After all, Orochimaru possesses an uncommonly large amount of chakra, so mating him to someone with less chakra could endanger the Alpha.” Said an elderly feudal lord.

“I am aware of this Lord Hogo. That is why I have decided to mate Orochimaru to a fellow Sannin.”

 _‘He can’t mean…’_ Orochimaru felt his stomach drop. The implication alone…

“That’s right.” Sarutobi spoke directly to Orochimaru. And he could see it now, the unbridled glee dancing in his eyes. “You will be mated to Jiraiya.”

“No!” It couldn’t be his that beastly howl? That horrible, earth-shattering scream. “No please!” Was he begging? He’d never begged before. _‘What is this suffocating feeling?'_ Never asked for anything twice. _‘Is it panic?’_ Never bowed or conceded. _‘Fear?’_ But then again he’d never been paralysed like this, with this laden, gut-wrenching fear.

“Just kill me!” He howled pulling on the chakra chains until the pain almost knocked him out. “Why won’t you just kill me?!”

“I told you, Orochimaru, the punishment must fit the crime. A single life, however you look at it, isn’t just compensation for the lives you’ve selfishly stolen.” The Hokage leaned back in his high back chair. “Perhaps,” he continued, now looking thoughtfully into the distance, “when you’re a mother, you’ll understand the value of life, and appreciate what you’ve taken from others.”

“No…no…no…” Orochimaru’s head hung low, hair obscuring his face from view, but even so the guards could hear the constant litany.

“Enough!” bellowed the Hokage, silencing the voices that had been growing progressively louder. “That is my decree. The punishment stands.” He banged his gravel and Orochimaru was dragged away.


	2. The Unexpected News

 

>   _"I_ _tell you, it's hard, tiring work. But when I see the smiles on their little faces, I just know they're getting ready to jab me with something." ~ Krusty the Clown_

 

Jiraiya received the news on the way to the bathhouse. He was engrossed in his notebook, making marks with a little pencil, occasionally muttering and scratching things out.

“Hey! Pervy Sage! Wait up!” Jiraiya sighed, ignoring Naruto but slowing his pace.

“What is it? I don’t have time to train you today. I’m on a deadline to finish my book.” Naruto grinned. It made him uneasy. He didn’t like the look of that grin. It reminded him of another grin that always forestalled trouble.

“ _Oh_ that’s alright. I’m too busy to train today anyway.”

“Is that so?" He didn't bother to hide his curiosity. "So what are you doing?”

“Moving house actually.” Naruto linked his hands behind his head.

“Moving house? Why?”

“Turns out parts of my apartment building were destroyed by the snakes. So they’re closing the whole building down for renovations.” Jiraiya sighed.

“So where are you moving to?” He was starting to get suspicious. _'Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is?!'_

“Well you see…”

“No.”

“I was kind of hoping…”

“No.”

“That you’ll let me…”

“No.”

“Stay with you!” Naruto finished, jumping in front of him and throwing his hands in the air.

“Are you even listening to me?” Sighed Jiraiya. “The answer is no.”

“Oh come on Pervy Sage…”

“Don’t call me that!”

“I’ll do the sexy-jutsu whenever you want.” Naruto cajoled.

“Not. Happening.”

“Well why not?”

“I don’t do children in the house. Too much noise.”

“I’m not a child, I'm thirteen! I can keep quiet when I have to!” He declared, voice rising in indignation. Jiraiya gingerly rubbed his brow. There it was, the inevitable headache. Maybe he couldn't be around kids. Maybe he was allergic.

“Listen, Naruto. You can’t live with me. I don’t have space.”

“Liar.” Jiraiya peaked between his fingers.

“How do you know that?” Naruto flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“I might have come for a visit.”

“ _Aha_ …when I wasn’t home.”

“Well…”

“In other words you broke in.”

“I didn’t break in!” Naruto looked genuinely offended. “I was working on my stealth.”

“While breaking in.” Naruto dropped his eyes and scuffed the toe of his boot. “And when exactly did you do this stealth training?” He didn't get a reply. Not that he was expecting one. Jiraiya looked at the sky and prayed for patience. When he looked down Naruto was still sulking. “Your stuff’s already there isn’t it?” He watched Naruto’s shoulders inch up until they met the level of his ears. Guilt permeated of him like an ostentatious cologne. With a put upon sigh Jiraiya ruffled his hair. ‘ _So like his mother’s.’_ “Alright fine you can stay with me.” Naruto looked up so fast, it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. But only until your place gets fixed and then you’re out, you hear me?”

“Sure.”

“And we’re gonna have to come up with a story when I bring girls over. Women hate single dads.”

“Why?” Jiraiya shrugged.

“I don’t know, some territorial thing I guess. Besides, look at you. Who’d want to have you as a stepson?”

“Hey! I’m pretty awesome!” Indignant, Naruto aimed a punch, which Jiraiya easily intercepted.

“Whatever, I’ve got work to do.” He winked, pocketing his notebook.

“Can I come?”

“Only if I can't hear you or see you.”

“That’s ok,” Naruto grinned. “I’ll employ my stealth skills.”

* * *

 

When Kakashi was asked to inform Jiraiya about his impending nuptials, it was by a very contrite looking Raidou at the Jōnin bar.

“We drew straws.” He said, by way of explanation.

“I see.”

“I’ll buy you a beer. You know…for courage.” Raidou tapped the table to grab the barman’s attention. Kakashi sighed.

“Don’t bother.” He threw down a couple of bills, pocketed his book and left. 

* * *

 

“You know kid, I think you might grow up to be a bigger pervert than me.”

“ _Pfft_ like that’s possible.” Laughed Naruto. It had been a good day. True to his word Naruto stayed quiet, the girls stayed oblivious, and Jiraiya stayed aroused long enough to finish the last chapter in short hand. Now he just needed to write it up and send it to his publisher.

“I guess you picked a room?” Naruto nodded.

“Yep. The one furthest away from yours.”

“Good choice.”

“Hey Pervy Sage?”

“ _Mhhm_?”

“Why do you need such a big place if it’s just you living there?”

“I inherited it.”

“From your family?”

“Something like that.” They walked together in companionable silence. Jiraiya stopped to pick up some groceries, then made Naruto carry them. “Got to earn your keep.”

“Hey! I’m not your dog!”

“Good boy. Want a pat?” Naruto dropped the bag trying to dodge Jiraiya, and the potatoes raced the tomatoes down the hill, followed leisurely by one chubby daikon. “Go get that.”

“ _Ehh_? You made me drop them!”

“And now I’m making you pick them up. Go.” He put the empty paper sack over Naruto’s head and pushed him in the direction of the vegetables.

“Don’t dawdle.” Walking backwards, Naruto tore the bag from his head and liberally showered him with hand gestures that would make a sailor blush. ‘ _Now where did he learn that? Certainly not from me._ ’ He smirked, watching Naruto picking up vegetables. In all his years, Jiraiya never expected that he’d be living with a teenager, let alone Naruto. ‘ _Strange twist of fate._ ’ He looked to the mountain. ‘ _Was that your idea?_ ’

“Pervy Sage! Hurry up!” Naruto was holding the bag of vegetables under one arm, and waving impatiently with the other. Jiraiya smiled and took his time.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang just as Jiraiya was pouring miso into the pan.

“Naruto, get the door.” He called, shaking the pan to braise the vegetables. Following noise that could rival a heard of buffalo dancing on the ceiling, a streak of orange dashed past him and down the hall.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Jiraiya frowned. It wasn’t like Kakashi to visit this late.

“We’re closed for business.” He called out.

“I won’t stay long.” ‘ _Worth a try._ ’ True to his word, Kakashi remained standing in the hallway. ‘ _Urgent huh? Just my luck._ ’

“I need to talk to you.”

“I figured.” He slid the vegetables off the pan onto a dish. Untying his apron, he sat the plate on the table between a bowl of rice and a smaller bowl of pickled radishes. “Naruto, don’t wait for me. The vegetables will go cold.” He walked out. Kakashi followed him and closed the door. “What is it?” He said, leaning against the wall.

“You’re not going to like this.” Jiraiya shrugged and pulled out his pipe.

“I don’t like a lot of things, but they inevitably find me anyway.”

“Orochimaru’s trial was today.”

“Oh yeah? When’s the execution?” Jiraiya wasn’t looking forward to it per se, but he will go out of respect. For all his misdeeds, Orochimaru was a fellow Sannin. If he couldn’t be the one to kill him, he could at least be there when he died.

“He was spared the death sentence.”

“You don’t say.” Jiraiya puffed on his pipe. Honestly, he wasn’t all that surprised. Old Sarutobi’s always had a soft spot for the devil. “What’d he get? Community service?”

“Something like that.” Kakashi hooked his thumbs into his vest. There was a nervous energy in the way he handled the fabric. Jiraiya eyed him. Now this was new.

“You’re scared to tell me.”

“If you knew what I had to say, you’d be scared too.” Jiraiya snorted and took another drag of his pipe.

“Can’t be that bad.” Kakashi sighed.

“You’ve heard of Chimei-tekina Kizuna?” He took a moment to shuffle his mental cards.

“You mean the bonding ritual?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that what the snake got?” Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya laughed, snorting smoke through his nostrils. “Damn! Who’d they saddle with him? Whoever it is, poor bastard’s going to have a hard time keeping hold of the reins, I'll tell you that.” He wiped his eyes.

“You.” Jiraiya chuckled, but one look at Kakashi sobered him instantly.

“You’re joking.” He said. Not asked, said. This wasn’t a question. Kakashi had to be joking.

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi straightened and started to walk away. “The Lord Hokage would like to speak to you tomorrow morning.” He called over his shoulder, then stopped, when at a safe distance, to look him over one last time. “For what it’s worth.” He said. “I really am sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I'm aware Kushina's hair is red. Bare with me there's method to my madness ;)


	3. Tsunade Arrives

>  ' _I have learned now that while those who speak about one's miseries usually hurt, those who keep silence hurt more.' ~ C. S. Lewis_

In the time it took to fish out Tsunade from a gambling house in Amegakure, Orochimaru had attempted to take his own life a total of three times. After the last, and most serious, attempt, he was put on suicide watch. He was instructed to consume all meals by hand as no utensils would be permitted inside. Every ten to twelve hours a doctor came to check his vitals. He was allowed no other visitors.

“Pathetic.”

“Hello Tsunade.” Orochimaru was stretched out on the futon, one arm over his eyes. Even from where she stood, outside the cell, Tsunade could see he was sick. His skin glistened with sweat, lanky strands of hair framed his face like the legs of a spider. There was an unpleasant odour coming from him, a sickly sweetness.

“You can smell it can’t you?” He smirked, startling her from her thoughts. “My unnatural blood.”

“What did you do?”

“ _Hm_? They didn’t tell you?”

“Stop playing games Orochimaru.” Predictably he ignored her. Sighing, Tsunade approached the guard.

“I need to go in there.” The guard, a young Jōnin with sandy hair and an unfortunate mole under his nose, looked her over appreciatively. His eyes lingered on her cleavage. ‘ _Typical._ ’ “Eye’s up here.” She snapped. The Jōnin jumped, and flushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry sis, no can do. This one’s ain’t allowed any visitors.”

“Sis?!” She hissed. “Do you have any idea who I am you little bitch?”

“Not everyone knows who you are Tsunade.” Orochimaru drawled. “Make peace with it.”

“Shut up!” She attempted to glare the Jōnin into submission. “You will let me in. Now!”

“Listen, sis –.” The Jōnin spun through the air like an ant caught in a hurricane, and ricochet off the wall. Orochimaru turned his head.

“You over did it.” He said. Tsunade huffed and straightened her blouse. “I heard a crack.”

“That’s fine, I’ll fix him later.”

“Your temper hasn’t improved.”

“No more than your Machiavellianism.” Plucking the keys off the unconscious guard, she unlocked the door and entered the cell. “Well.” She said. “Aren’t you going to give me a hug?”

“Very funny.” He sighed. “I know why you’re here. Do what you must.” Tsunade hesitated. It wasn’t like Orochimaru to be so compliant.

“Do I need to restrain you? If so you better tell me now, or I’m going to hurt you.” Orochimaru took a moment to think about it.

“No.” He said. “I can bare it.” Tsunade was doubtful.

“I know you’re not good with pain Oro –.”

“I can bare it.” He snapped, and hid his eyes in the crook of his elbow. Tsunade approached him and took a seat on the edge of the futon. She pulled apart his robe, baring his chest and naval, and carefully began tracing patterns into his skin, feeling for abnormalities with her chakra. “Getting pretty intimate their Tsunade.” Orochimaru’s mouth pulled into a lazy smirk. “What will poor Jiraiya do, when he finds out _mhhm_?” She smirked back.

“Probably ask to join.”

“Touché.” She finished her scan and sat back with a sigh.

“The damage is quite extensive.”

“ _Mhhm_.”

“I'm guessing you were aiming for complete degeneration?”

“Something like that.” She wanted to ask why he simply didn't have a hysterectomy but she already knew the answer. It required the two things he hated most in the world, pain and absolute trust in other people.

“Well lucky for you the damage is not irreversible.”

“Lucky?” He sounded surprised.

“Yes lucky. If you were infertile the Hokage would have no choice but to execute you.” Orochimaru moved his arm just enough to look at her through one eye.

“ _Ah,_  so they really haven’t told you."

“Told me what?” Orochimaru ignored her. Sickly sweetness permeated the air. ‘ _Where is it coming from?_ ’ She picked up the arm over his eyes and rolled back the sleeve. There was no obvious damage. Then she flipped it over. “You cut diagonally _huh_?” She ran her thumb over the rectangular dressing spanning from wrist to elbow. She wanted to press down, to make him hurt, for being so careless, so selfish, with his life. But as always, she hesitated too long and he pulled away.

“Never mind that. Are you going to do it or what?” She tried to think of a reason to stall, maybe then she could negotiate with Sarutobi; but she couldn’t think of anything, and she knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t change his mind.

“Yeah, alright.” She rolled up her sleeves, and placed both palms over his lower belly. The chakra sizzled and sparked in her palms. “Brace yourself.” The scream, when it came, was so devastating and raw it almost broke her concentration, but she kept her hands firm, and tried to ignored the single tear rolling down her cheek. 

* * *

 

As expected, it was crowded inside Konoha’s only brothel. All manner of men were spread out across an enormous lounge. Men idled on plush chairs, and long velvet settees. Women in sultry underwear, sauntered about bringing drinks from the bar, sitting next to men pretending to be entertained by their stories. Some were performing lap dances and various other acts that didn’t require a private room. Women were leading partners upstairs for extra special service, and more than a few men descended, looking much satisfied.

“The usual sir?” A portly Omega in a sequenced gown greeted Jiraiya.

“It’s a special night tonight Toma-chan.” Jiraiya winked. “I’m getting bonded in the morning.”

“You don’t say?!” Gasped Toma. “Well what do you know, miracles do happen.” He crooned, and enveloped Jiraiya in a hug which he returned warmly.

“I must say it will be a shame losing such a valuable customer after all these years.” Toma pretended to wipe away a tear from under one jewel-encrusted eyelid. Jiraiya laughed.

“Who said I’d stop frequenting your fine establishment?”

“Is that so?” Toma gave him a thoughtful look, absentmindedly fingering his goatee. “Well wonderful!” He broke out boisterously. “Yuki-chan.” He called over a girl in white bunny cosplay. “Take care of Jiraiya-san. Make sure he gets only the best service!” She nodded, then sidled up to Jiraiya and led him to the bar. 

* * *

 

Orochimaru woke up groggy. There were voices around him getting progressively louder, and the resulting headache was not improving his mood.

“I can’t believe you came here drunk!” snarled Tsunade.

“I want to see my future mate, is that too much to ask? _Huh,_ Tsu-na-de? Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Of course, it wouldn't be a reunion without Jiraiya making a spectacle of himself. 

“Get out you dobe. He’s not well enough to see you. Doubt he’d want to even if he was.”

“ _Oh_ come on Tsunade.” Jiraiya slurred. “Wake up the old devil. Only fair we get to have one last go at it before he becomes a senseless, sex-driven fuck.” He laughed. There was a loud crack; the sound of skin-on-skin impact at high velocity, then –. “ _Ow_! What the hell Tsunade.”

“Get out.”

“What? _Oh_ come on, I was joking.”

“I said get out!” Orochimaru shivered. This was Tsunade who meant business. “If you don’t leave now.” She spoke treacherously softly. “I will beat you into a coma.” Orochimaru kind of hoped she'd do it anyway. Predictably, Jiraiya pretended to laugh her off, but wasn't stupid enough to actually do it.

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll just come back tomorrow.” There was the sound of unsteady feet receding into silence.

“I’m sorry we woke you up.” Of course she knew. Orochimaru ignored her. If he spoke now he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out against the comfort that she would surely offer. He couldn't help but cling to his dignity like a man lost at sea might cling to an oar, a useless but comforting endeavour. ‘ _Leave!’ ‘I beg of you leave_.’ He couldn’t bare to have his humiliation witnessed. Thankfully she too headed for the door. “Good night.” Orochimaru waited for the lights to go out, for the click of the lock. Only when he was completely alone did he finally allow himself to shatter.


	4. Inevitably

 

>   _'The best thing about the future is that it comes one day at a time.' ~ Abraham Lincoln_

When he woke up, someone was brushing his hair. It felt nice and vaguely familiar. As far as Orochimaru could remember no one besides him had ever had cause to touch his hair. Or, more precisely, no one ever dared. Like the rest of him it held a strict ‘no touching’ policy. He knew of only one person who’d completely disregard that rule.

“Tsunade?”

“ _Mhhm_?”

“What are you doing?”

“Making you pretty.” He sighed. He could argue but what would be the point? Tsunade would do as she liked.

“What time is it?” The brush caught mid-stroke.

“Almost time. It’s better if you get up and take a shower before you dress.” Orochimaru could think of a hundred reasons why that idea didn’t appeal to him, but in the end he knew he had little choice. He was going to be forced to go through with this one way or another. He might as well make himself as comfortable as possible.

“Are you staying?”

“Do you want me to stay?” He thought about it.

“I don’t care.”

“I’ll stay.” She said, and Orochimaru felt unexpectedly grateful. Tsunade helped him out of bed then indicated to the door on the right. Orochimaru looked around. “Where are we?” Tsunade busied herself replacing the brush into the bedside cabinet .

“You know it's almost –.”

“Where are we, Tsunade?” 

“We’re at the Sarutobi home.”

“The Hokage residence?”

“No, his private home.” Orochimaru’s eyes took in the mahogany, the sparse bits of monotonous fabric stretched over uncomfortable looking furniture. Apart from the bed, the room also held a settee and two winged armchairs, as well as a garderobe, a coffee table and a set of small bedside cabinets. A fire was lit in an inconspicuous, modern hearth. Orochimaru laughed. Even to himself he sounded shamefully bitter.

“Figures he’d want it to be here. Sick old fuck.” Tsunade shook her head.

“He wanted you to have privacy. As much as you resent him for this, he doesn’t want to humiliate you more than necessary.”

“Then he should have killed me.” He snapped. There was a dull throbbing in his left temple, he went to rub it and sighed at the unnatural heat of his skin. “You already gave it to me didn’t you?” She pulled out an empty vial from inside her pocket. He frowned. He wanted to be angry with her. To scream, and shout, and curse her out, for going ahead without his permission. Without him even having the time to prepare for it. But a part of him couldn’t help but feel a little relieved to have been pushed off the edge without preamble. It was out of his hands now. He didn’t bring it on himself and he couldn’t stop it. He could accept his fate without taking responsibility.

“Go take a shower. You smell atrocious.” He smirked

“Am I agitating you Alpha?” She snorted.

“You smell –.” “

Indecent?” He purred.

“Rank. Get in the shower you perv.” She laughed, shooing him with her hands. He obliged and left for the bathroom.

Inside was a giant marble tub. Orochimaru eyed it wistfully, but he predicted the worst of his heat would strike before he could make the most of it. Instead he opted for a similarly opulent shower. The bathroom, he thought, stepping on jade tiles and fixing the embellished silver showerhead to his height, was most certainly commissioned by the late Mrs Sarutobi. It was as extravagant as the bedroom was plain. He grabbed some soap from one of the three small jars attached to the wall. He rubbed it between his palms until he was assaulted by the smell of vanilla. Hurriedly he washed it down the drain. He tried the second jar. This one was significantly more pleasant, and he leisurely encased himself in bergamot-scented foam, and finished of his hair with a mint-scented conditioner. When he stepped out he discovered a fluffy white towel and a terrycloth black robe hanging by the door. They were definitely not there before. 

“You better not have been spying Tsunade?”

“It's ok.” He heard her laugh through the door. “I’m a doctor.” He smiled and reached for the towel.

* * *

 

Jiraiya had to be escorted to the Sarutobi residence. Later he will insist that he was just hungover and that’s why he misplaced the date, but Sarutobi won’t be sold. He rarely was. Naruto answered the door.

“Hello?” He sounded confused, and Jiraiya, who was nursing a cup of sake on the couch, sighed in resignation.

“Hey kid, we’re here for Jiraiya. Where is he?”

“Ibiki, is that you?” Said Jiraiya, his back to the door.

“You know it is.” He heard the sound of a dozen feet crossing the threshold.

“Hey, wait a minute! What do you want with him?” Naruto protested.

“Stay out of it kid.” Said Ibiki. “We have orders to take him in.”

“What did he do?” Than louder. “Pervy Sage, what did you do?”

“Pervy Sage, I like that.” Laughed Ibiki.

“I knew you would.” He sighed, picking up the sake bottle to pour himself another cup. Ibiki made a sound, some hybrid between a sigh and a constipated growl.

“Are you gonna make this hard?”

“Not at all, just let me finish my sake. Hair of the dog, you know?”

“No. I have orders to take you immediately. Your pity-party of one will have to wait.”

“Not one, I have the kid.”

“Enough!” Ibiki was running out of patience. Honestly Jiraiya was surprised it took as long as it did. Never was patient, that one. “Take him.” He heard murmurs of assent, then the sound of approaching feet.

“Like hell!” Shouted Naruto. The feet hesitated at the entrance to the lounge room. “I don’t know what he did, but he isn’t going anywhere with you?”

“Kid, I have orders to take him in unharmed, but nothing was about you." Said Ibiki. "If you don’t get out of my way I’m gonna put you in the hospital." He took a step forward. "And that’s a promise.” 

“ _Oh_ yeah? Try it old man, see what happens!” _‘Interesting.’_ Jiraiya smirked, and took another sip. Ibiki swore, which under different circumstances Jiraiya might have called him out on, after all there was a child in the room; but this particular word Naruto was already fairly familiar with. “He’s not going anywhere with you! No one gets to tell Pervy Sage what to do it.” Naruto paused, thoughtfully. “Well except me, but he hardly ever listens.” Ibiki snarled. Jiraiya could feel him building up chakra. If he could feel it from where he sat, he wasn’t playing around. Time to rein this in.

“Ibiki.” He said, tone conversational. “If you so much as touch the kid, I will end you, and your sorry bunch of subordinates.” He turned to glare blearily at Ibiki. "And that's a promise." Ibiki's crew shuffled nervously behind him.

“You’re bluffing.” Ibiki replied immediately, without a trace of hesitation. “You value your own skin too much to lose it.”

“Calling my bluff? I think you’ve got your Sannin mixed up." Laughed Jiraiya. "Honestly I could kill you with my bare hands, wipe them on my shirt and walk out of here; and there isn’t a single person who would stop me.” He paused to pour himself the last of the sake. “Sarutobi’s still recovering from his battle with Orochimaru, and Tsunade is the only other person in this village who’s even capable of trying. Unfortunately for you she hates you even more than I do.”

“Snooty Bitch.” He caught Ibiki mutter under his breath. Jiraiya slammed the sake cup on the table. Sure Tsunade was snooty and, undeniably, a bitch; but damn if he’ll let anyone else call her that behind her back.

“Cue ball. Red light, my friend, red light.” There was a creek of leather on leather as Ibiki crossed his arms. He was getting defensive. Posturing for his boys.

“What do you want me to do Jiraiya? Not take you in? Ignore an assignment I received directly from the Hokage? You know I can’t do that.” Jiraiya sighed.

“Yeah I know.” He got up from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Not like he’d do anything in front of Naruto. If push came to shove, Ibiki would die before throwing a mission. He was many things, but a coward he was not.

“Wait! The Hokage himself told you to bring him in?” Asked Naruto. “Why didn’t you say so?” I’ll go talk to him.” He was getting excited, looking from Jiraiya to Ibiki with the sort of candid smile that clearly hadn’t seen hopelessness. “The old man and I are tight as! I’ll just give him a bit of the sexy-jutsu, and he’ll pardon Pervy Sage for sure!” Jiraiya laughed. Ibiki was rubbing his eyes. His face revealed the long-suffering look of someone who’d waded through enough shit in his life, and was long overdue for retirement.

“I appreciate the thought little man, but there’s not enough sexy-jutsu in the world to get me out of this.”

“But –.”

“No Naruto.” He watched Naruto’s face fall. His shoulders dropped, and his gaze sank to the floor. He looked defeated, and something else. Scared? _Nah_ that couldn’t be it. Naruto had lived alone for years before he moved in with Jiraiya. Maybe he was starting to feel abandoned. He imagined this wasn’t the first time an adult gave up on him. Walked away and never turned back to look at the damage he caused to a little boy's heart. Jiraiya sighed. _‘Maybe I should have come for him earlier?_ ’ He thought it was best to let the boy grow up in Konoha, in a steady environment surrounded by his peers. _‘After all isn’t there a saying about children and villages?’_  Still he couldn’t suppress a nagging sense of guilt.

Sure he was careless, kind of slow on the uptake, and horribly frank in both personality and jutsu; but he was also incredibly resilient. Very few people cared for him, but those few he would gladly die to protect. He could have been raised better, but he couldn’t have possibly turned out better than he did.

Jiraiya knew that right now, more than anything, he wanted to be comforted. To be held and reassured. Just as well as he knew that he would never ask for it himself. So for once, Jiraiya came to him. He pulled Naruto against him with so much force that he grunted. Face wedged against his pungent shirt, Naruto grumbled incoherently into Jiraiya's chest.

“What was that? Sorry I didn’t catch that.” Jiraiya tilted his head, pretending to listen to what Naruto had to say. "Did you say you want a kiss goodbye? _A_ _wwwh_! You heard him, right Ibiki?” Ibiki grunted, but Jiraiya caught the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, the sadist. Naruto's struggle increased tenfold. He beat viciously against Jiraiya. "Alright here it comes!" He sing-sang.  Naruto was fighting furiously, or so it would seem; only Jiraiya could feel the lack of force in his punches. He leaned down, and just as he was about to plant a wet one right on Naruto’s head, he loosened his arms a fraction and that’s all it took for the boy to wrestle his way out. He stumbled back a few feet and glared at Jiraiya with disgust.

“You’re such a perv, Pervy Sage!”

“Isn’t it about time I live up to the name?” He laughed.

“ _Bleah_!”

“Jiraiya.” Ibiki was regarding him sternly. He sighed.

“Naruto.” He said, tone growing sombre. “I have to go away for a while. Not for long, a few days, maybe a week. I need you to look after the place while I’m gone, ok?”

“Where are you going?” Jiraiya thought about how best to explain this. When he couldn't come up with anything, he did what he usually did when faced with a difficult question. He ignored it.

“If you need anything, go to Kakashi. There’s enough food in the fridge for a couple of weeks, and some money under the ficus pot. Don’t spend it all on ramen.” He warned. “I won’t be gone long which means if anything happens to this place you won’t have a lot of time, so make sure you say goodbye to all your friends before I kill you.” Naruto snorted, but he was smiling. Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder. “Take care, ok?”

“You… you too.” Naruto muttered, his eyes looked suspiciously shiny, but he held it together pretty well.

“And, don’t look so sad. I’m not getting punished you little moron.” ‘ _At least not in any way you’d_ _understand._ ’ Ibiki stepped aside to let Jiraiya pass. They left the house and were almost to the cart that would take them the rest of the way to Sarutobi’s, when Jiraiya spoke again.

“ _Oh_ and in case I wasn't clear, what with this hungover look I’m sporting, let me just reaffirm. If I hear you paid him a visit while I was gone it won’t end well for you.” Ibiki laughed. It didn't suit him.

“Don’t pretend you thought I was seriously going to hurt him. You know me better than that." _'Yes Ibiki, I know you very well.'_

“Anyway I heard you've taken over his training from Kakashi, but all I could sense from him was his attitude. Seriously, what have you been teaching that boy? How to take on the mantle of Konoha’s greatest pervert.” Jiraiya laughed.

“Something like that. Hey, do you think we’ll have time to stop for a drink? I hear there’s a great place –.” 

“Stop delaying the inevitable.” Ibiki said, and hauled him on the cart.


	5. Getting There

 

>   _"My fate cannot be mastered; it can only be collaborated with and thereby, to some extent, directed. Nor am I the captain of my soul; I am only its noisiest passenger." ~ Aldous Leonard Huxley_

Sitting between Ibiki and a Jōnin who looked ready to piss his pants every time they so much as bumped shoulders, Jiraiya suspected conversation would not be welcomed. So he was forced to spend the journey quietly fighting off unfavourable thoughts. The most frequent offender – ‘ _How on earth did this happen?_ ’ Followed by its close companion, the pitiful ‘ _Why me?_ ’ He thought back on his conversation with Sarutobi. He arrived punctual for a change and was immediately ushered into the visitor’s lounge where he was greeted with tea and biscuits; a selection of seasonal fruit and a lavish platter of savoury nibbles.

“Those aren’t for you.” Sarutobi strode in as silently as a ghost. “I’m having some of the feudal lords for morning tea at nine.” Jiraiya looked at the clock. It was quarter to.

“Cutting it a bit short aren’t you?” He said, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

“This won’t take long.” Jiraiya reached for another tomato. Sarutobi regarded his hand with great offence. “To summarise. Orochimaru has been sentenced to under go Chimei-tekina Kizuna. I trust I don’t have to explain to you what that is?”

“But sensei –.” Jiraiya whined. Sarutobi glared, one eyelid twitched. Jiraiya put up his hands. “Jokes, jokes, I’m familiar with the term.”

“Then you must also be aware that chakra must be evenly matched between partners for the ritual to be effective.”

“Not necessarily. The alpha could have more chakra with no negative side effects.” Jiraiya smirked. “But it’s not all about chakra, is it? If it was you would have bonded him with Tsunade.” The thought amused him. They’d probably braid each other’s hair and gossip about boys, before she fists him. He popped an olive in his mouth. “But you need someone who can control him and resist his manipulation. Someone to burn the plague before it spreads, but not get infected in the process; but most importantly." He paused to select a berry from the fruit bowl. "You want someone to punish him, intimately and at length, in a way you could never permit yourself." Jiraiya held somber eyes that'd seen too much and expressed too little, and felt triumphant when Sarutobi looked away first. "Isn't that right sensei?" He finished, because he was dead inside and had been for years, and if he couldn't even self-destruct autonomously, he'll make sure that everyone else hurts too.  

“I will admit no such thing!” Roared Sarutobi, rising from his seat. Unfazed, Jiraiya rearranged the biscuit platter. “Especially.” He continued with a heavy sigh, sinking back into his chair like a deflated balloon. “If it’s not true. Whatever you might think, I look upon all my student's equally. I may have been misguided by Orochimaru in the past, but I've long since made my peace with who and what he is. Just as I've been forced once again to confront how much of it is my fault.” Jiraiya made a derisive sound. “You don’t believe me?”

“I believe,” he said, when he was satisfied with the arrangement of macarons inside a fortress of lemon wafers. “That when it comes to him, your judgment has always been clouded.”

“ _Mhhm_.” Sarutobi removed his hat and studied the lining. “Do you want to know what I believe? I believe a man who possesses limitless chakra, and a man with no chakra at all are both equally capable of doing horrible things. Power does not dictate, one dictates the power. In fact, if it weren’t for the woeful lack of qualified Hokage's, I would’ve much preferred to be a fisherman.” Jiraiya stifled a laugh.

“We are all eternally grateful to you Lord Hokage.”

“ _Mhhm_ , as you should be.” He muttered. “Now. I understand that this may come as a shock to you, but I never intended for this to be _your_ punishment.” 

“Yes you did.” Jiraiya picked up the fruit bowl and went to sit in a chair. “Admit it. You’re sick of my whoring and drinking.”

“True. Your self-destructive lifestyle reflects badly on this village.”

“Then I’ll leave.” Shrugged Jiraiya. “There’s nothing holding me here.”

“That’s not quite true, is it?”

“What? The boy? Keep him.” On second thought, he probably shouldn’t have admitted knowing to what he referred to. _'Damn it!'_

“Jiraiya –.”

“You’re really trying to tie me down with a kid?" He laughed. "You should know me better sensei. I won’t settle for any less than seven beautiful virgins.”

“It’s about time you played your part in raising Naruto.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Jiraiya polished an apple against his vest, and tried to ignore the sweat accumulating on his nape.

“Minato put a lot of trust in you Jiraiya. He named you Naruto’s godfather before he died.” Jiraiya laughed, but inside he crumbled. It didn’t bother him. Not. At. All.

“I was at the reading of his will Sarutobi. If you’re going to take up lying, maybe get some lessons from your favourite serpent first. Student.” He pretended to correct himself. “I meant student.” No he didn’t. But if Sarutobi wanted to dredge up the past, he will do the same. Sarutobi set aside his hat and rubbed his eyes.

“You’re still as rash and impulsive as ever.” He sighed. Someone knocked. “Come in.” A young woman popped her head through the door.

“My Lord, your guests have arrived.”

“Tell them to wait.”

“Sir?” Sarutobi waved dismissively in her direction.

“Entertain them. Enlist the help of the honourable grandson if you must, but don’t let him tell them that story about the sexy-jutsu. I’ll never be able to live it down.” She smiled

“Alright, my Lord.” She disappeared behind the door. 

“Let’s hurry this up.”

“Agreed. What do I have to do to get out of this?”

“Nothing. It’s already been decided.” 

"I can run.”

“We both know that you won’t.” Jiraiya snarled. He felt cornered, restless. For once he didn't have the upper hand, and he didn't like it. When he lost everything, he vowed to live free of obligation. Live for himself, and himself alone. But then there was Naruto, and now there is this. 

“Fine. I didn’t want to say it, but you leave me no choice.” He plucked a couple of grapes to steady his nerves. He popped one in his mouth, and rolled the other between thumb and finger. “If you make me go through with this Sarutobi, I will destroy him in every way that counts. For every day I’m punished to be with him, I will punish him tenfold. By the time I’m through, he will either be dead, or as good as.” He crushed the grape over his mouth then threw it in. “And that sensei will be on your conscience.” They faced off in stifling silence for what felt like forever. Jiraiya had to admit Sarutobi didn’t give much away. Something might have flickered in the depth of his eyes, or maybe it was a trick of the light. If it was there, it was gone instantly, and he was once again appraising Jiraiya through unaffected cat eyes.

“Do what you must.” He finally said. “This is a punishment after all.” He picked up his hat and placed it on his head. “I can’t stop you even if I wanted to. Once Chimei-tekina Kizuna takes place, the only one who’ll have authority over Orochimaru is you.” He walked around the table to the door. With one hand on the handle he added. “However, I will not permit you the use of my residence for more than the required week to fulfil the conditions of the ritual; and I should remind you that committing grievous acts of violence in Konoha carries a heavy penalty. I also doubt you wish to expose Naruto to the darker side of your nature. So I recommend you get your rage out in the appointed week.” He opened the door and held it for Jiraiya. “That’s all I have to say.” Jiraiya didn’t need another invitation he left without a word.

* * *

 

“We’re here.” Ibiki jolted him, not too gently, in the arm. Jiraiya looked around. He must have dozed of because only a moment ago they were traveling through a forest and now they stood before a double storey wooden house overlooking a massive expanse of water. Couldn’t be the sea in half a day of travel, so it had to be a lake. Jiraiya never was good at geography. “Get off.”

“I don’t have to be told twice.” He yawned and hopped off the cart. The guards surrounded him in a tight knit circle and all but frog marched him to the door. “Come on guys. Is this really necessary? We’re out in the middle of nowhere, where could I possibly go?”

“They know better than to take any chances. You might summon a toad and swim across the lake.” Now why didn’t he think of that? The door opened.

“Ibiki, I know you’re not the sharpest tool in the draw, but try to refrain from giving him stupid ideas.” Tsunade was holding the door open, casually leaning on one side of the frame. She was dressed in a simple grey blouse and leggings. Clothe made for comfort. The hair-braiding scenario popped into his mind. Jirayia smiled wickedly.

“Tsunade! Long time no see!”

“You saw me at the hospital last night you idiot.”

“ _Ehe_? I can't remember! Just between us." He stage whispered. "On the scale of one to ten how drunk was I?”

“Eleven.” With a look of great misapprehension, she stood aside and ushered them through the door. “Straight up the stairs. First door on the left.” They led him up a flight of stairs and down the hall. First door on the left turned out to be a rather spacious looking bathroom. Jiraiya eyed the tub enviously. “Ok, you may go. I can handle it from here.” The guards couldn’t hide their relief and left promptly; only Ibiki remained. “You’re still here?” Tsunade eyed his disdainfully. “This isn’t an open show Ibiki, fuck off.”

“I was instructed to return you to Konoha.” He said. His face revealed how little the idea appealed to him. “The Hokage requires your assistance at the hospital. You will be escorted back at the conclusion of the ritual to conduct the final examination.” Tsunade glowered. Jiraiya was sure that she would argue, wished she would. With her here he might not lose control. She could keep him in check if things got out of hand. She could –. _‘Do you really want that? I don’t think you do. I think you want your privacy. You'll need it for what you want. What you want to do so bad…’_ But Tsunade didn’t argue, or put up a fight. ‘ _She doesn’t know._ ’ His mind supplied, deviously. ‘ _She doesn’t know what you're capable of._ ’'Neither do I!' He snapped. Then shook his head. He wasn't sure, and he'll be damned if he asked Tsunade, but he suspected that having arguments with voices inside his head wasn't good.

“Alright, give us a minute. I have to explain the process to him before I go.”

“I’ll be outside.” Ibiki left.

“I know there’s no process Tsunade. Just give me the brew. I’m guessing snake boy was dossed a while ago, from the way this place reeks to high heaven.” Tsunade bobbed him on the head, not too gently.

“Baka!” She pulled out a small vial from her breast pocket. He tried to take it, but she pulled it out of reach. “Before you drink this and become a senseless sex-driven fuck.” The night before came back in full focus. “I want your word that you’ll only do what’s necessary for the ritual and nothing else.” She growled. The air in the room was heavy with Omega pheromones. Jiraiya suspected they roused her Alpha instinct, urging her to posture for a potential mate. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

“Tsunade.” He said gently, and swiped her foot. Before she could catch herself, he grabbed the vial, uncorked it and shot it down. With the other hand he steadied her against him – because, after all, he was a gentleman. Leaning down to touch their foreheads together, he whispered. “You can’t have it.”

“What?” She gasped. Her face was quickly morphing from shock to fury. “How dare you?”

“What? Not promise you something?” He laughed. “Go Tsunade. You’ve played your part. What happens from here on out is up to my discretion.”

“If you hurt him –.” She snarled.

“You’ll kill me? I look forward to it.” He indicated the door. Her eyes spat venom, but she knew better than to challenge him now, sober and high on testosterone. Tsunade knew how to pick her battles. Though Jiraiya suspected, riled up as she was, she’d likely take it out on Ibiki. Poor bastard. In one final demonstration of disgust, she slammed the door on her way out. He waited until he heard the bang of the front door, before he moved to lock the bathroom. He could already feel the first symptoms of rut coming on, the barely noticeable prickling under his skin, the chill of sweat on his nape.

“Fuck, it's been a while.” He rubbed his face. He was too old for this shit. If he was even a half a decade older it could’ve very well killed him; it still might. He reached for the handle to the en suite. “Alright, here goes nothing.” He opened the door and stepped inside.


	6. To Begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Sorry for this crazy delay!!! OMG I'm so embarrassed! I really underestimated how complex my post grad studies would be in comparison with my undergrad. What a chum, right? I'll try to update a little more regularly from now on, but I won't set any definitive timelines so as not to give you false hope.
> 
> Also this is getting a little messy so:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON; VIOLENCE; JUST ALL AROUND UNPLEASANTNESS AHEAD

 

 

 

 

 

> _'We must embrace pain and use it as fuel for our journey.' ~ Kenji Miyazawa_
> 
>  

The room was dark. Illuminated illusively in the flickering flames from the hearth. The place was sparsely furnished, and lacked any definite features. Jiraiya took it all in with no particular interest beyond locating the source of that edible smell. He cast his eyes across the room.

“There’s really no use in hiding in a locked room.” He said.

“Who said I was hiding.” If Jiraiya didn’t know any better he could have sworn Orochimaru emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in a simple black robe. He smelled vaguely minty and fresh, but overall jarringly musky. Like a Mojito spilled in a brothel. To his disgust, his body reacted instantly.

“Get on the bed.” He said, pulling off his shirt. He remembered that he forgot to change when the smell of tobacco and pussy assaulted his nose. He threw the shirt on the floor and started on the pants. Glancing up he noticed that Orochimaru still hadn’t moved from where he stood against the wall. As far away from Jiraiya as possible. ‘ _Don’t want to be here huh? Well that makes two of us._ ’ “I won’t ask again. You don’t want me to come and get you. Trust me.”

Honestly, it made very little difference if he had to go and get him. It would all head the same way eventually. He finished with his pants, and levelled Orochimaru with impassive eyes. Orochimaru stood frozen against the wall. He looked in danger of being once more consumed by the shadows. ‘ _If only._ ’ Jiraiya crossed the room, and in the blink of an eye had Orochimaru by the throat and against the wall.

“If you’re going to act like a dumb piece of furniture, then I’ll treat you like one.” He wrapped his fingers through the metal collar and jerked Orochimaru towards him, then slammed him back so hard his head ricochet off the wall. Orochimaru sank to his knees, his eyes dazed and unfocused. Jiraiya didn’t spare him a second glance before he was dragging him to the bed, shaking him roughly every time he tried to get on his feet. “Because you won’t walk when I tell you, you’ll crawl from now on.” He said, throwing him on the bed.

Orochimaru fell hard, but quickly recovered and scurried towards the headboard. He crouched against it and fixed Jiraiya with cold, serpentine eyes. Jiraiya held them with thinly veiled contempt. ‘ _This is who I break my vow for? This vile, inhumane thing?_ ’ Disgust bubbled up his throat like vomit. Unable to look at him longer than necessary, he looked at his hands instead. They were adorned with a number of rings. One on every finger, with a matching set on the other hand. Jiraiya took the rings off his index, and wedding ring fingers. He placed them in the palm of his hand, then tossed them at Orochimaru. The little bands expanded mid air and cuffed around his wrists and ankles. Jiraiya clapped his palms together, then gradually pulled them apart. Orochimaru gasped. His limbs, tucked safely around his body, were pulling apart against his will. Arms flew up and stuck to the headboard. His legs extended on the bed. In moments he was lying on his back, spreadeagle.

Jiraiya smiled, but it held no warmth. He pretended to study the back of his hand. He already knew which toy he’ll use next, but the way Orochimaru shifted on the bed, in subtle but obvious dread, urged him to prolong the anticipation. Finally he pulled another ring from his hand, a spiky, silver band off of his right thumb. He rolled it thoughtfully between thumb and finger, enjoying the prickling on his skin, then flicked it at Orochimaru’s head. It melted and struck him in the mouth with a splash of molten silver, dextrously spreading and hardening into place. Orochimaru made a sound, it might have been a gasp, might have been a scream. Jiraiya barely paid it any mind at all.

“Because I have no interest in what you have to say." Jiraiya looked at his hand, then over at Orochimaru. He clenched his fist. Threads of silver burst forth from the gag and began threading in and out of his lips as they sewed the gag into place. “You’ll be silent until I bid otherwise.” He finished. Though he doubted Orochimaru was paying him any mind. Never good at handling pain, he was howling like a stuck pig. The indifference in his eyes replaced by the rolling madness of panic.

Jiraiya rubbed at his temple. He was due for a headache. The muffled howling was starting to jar him, but there was little he could do about it short of cutting the vocal cords, which he wouldn’t know how to heal afterwards well enough to keep it from Tsunade. Deciding to hurry things along so he could finish the ritual, knock the son of a bitch out and get some sleep; Jiraiya quickly removed the gold rings from his pinkie fingers, and threw them at the foot of the bed. They morphed into gluttonous, yellow slugs and began to crawl up the bed. Jiraiya magnanimously flipped the robe open for them.

Orochimaru was painfully erect, flushed a dark and unnatural purple. Beads of pearly cum slid down his shaft to pool on his naval. Like most Omegas, he was completely devoid of hair. Jiraiya’s Alpha was incensed with lust. The first slug finished its journey up, and wrapped itself firmly around the base of Orochimaru’s penis. Why didn’t he think to put spikes on that too? The second attached itself to one testicle and began to compress. Orochimaru howled. The slug, oblivious to the pain it was causing, continued to tighten until it forced the testicle inside the body; then unapologetically proceeded to do the same to the other.

“Because I have no interest in your pleasure, you’ll stay chaste.” Jiraiya drew a circle with his right hand and the cuffs worked together to flip Orochimaru on to his front, cuffing his wrists to the headboard and forcing his knees under him. Finally he removed a ring from his left thumb and threw it at his head. The ring melted and morphed into a fine silver sheet, it wrapped around Orochimaru, encasing him head to shoulders. “And because I have to go through with this one way or another, I’d rather not make it more difficult for myself by having to look at you.”

Jiraiya took off his underwear and kicked them carelessly to the side. He kneeled on the bed, behind Orochimaru, and placed both hands on his hips. In this robe, under poor lighting, this man could be anyone. A face came to mind. It smiled in that gentle familiar way that always had Jiraiya’s heart stutter. ‘ _No! Not now!_ ’ He begged that smile. ‘ _Don’t look at me now_!’ Mercifully the face drifted from conscious, retreating into the back of his mind where it could haunt him at leisure. Still he couldn’t help but call after it, agony colouring every word. ‘ _Please forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!_ ’ Out loud he said. “Let’s begin.” And pulled aside the robe.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed hungry students ;)


End file.
